Faerie Magic
Faerie Magic ''' The abilities of the faerie focus heavily on the appearance of things. Glamours—faerie illusions— are the mode of the day, leading to the truism: if it looks too good to be true, it probably is, and it’s probably fae. '''Glamours -2 Description: 'You are able to create the basic glamours of the fae—minor veils and “seemings” that make something look like what it isn’t. '''Skills Affected: Discipline, Deceit. ' '''Effects: Minor Veils. '''With a moment of concentration, you may draw a veil over something (not particularly large—maybe the size of a small, tight group of people), hiding it from sight and other means of detection. Use your Discipline or Deceit to oppose efforts to discover the veil. If the veil is discovered, it isn’t necessary pierced—but the discoverer can tell that it’s there and that it’s wrong. '''Seemings. '''You are able to cause someone or something to appear to be other than what it is—usually this is personal, but it may be used on other objects and people if they belong to you or have entered a pact with you. You may use your Discipline or Deceit skill to oppose any efforts to discover that the seeming is something other than real. '''Seelie Magic –3 Description: '''Drawing on the power of the Summer Court, you’re able to cast spells that fit its essential nature: wildness, birth, growth, renewal, fire. These magics are under the sway and watch of the Queens of Summer (Lady, Queen, and Mother), and inevitably making use of them will catch their notice. While some might think the Summer Court is all warmth and light, they should pause to consider that unbridled growth favors an ebola virus just as much as it does a pear tree. '''Note: '''The cost is –3 refresh unless you already practice another kind of true magic (e.g., Evocation or Thaumaturgy), in which case the cost is reduced by 1 for each ability you already possess. '''Skills Affected: 'Discipline, Conviction'. Effects: Summer Spellcasting. '''You are able to cast spells of a deep and true nature, drawing upon the magics of the Summer Court. Due to the faerie nature of this power source, it is less flexible in some areas than mortal spellcasting and is therefore subject to the limitations described in its entry under “Sponsored Magic” in Spellcasting, page 287. Summer magic is particularly effective against faeries of the Winter Court; downgrade the effectiveness of any Toughness ability the target has by one step (Mythic Toughness becomes Supernatural, Supernatural becomes Inhuman, Inhuman goes away) when using this magic against a Winter Court enemy. In addition, Summer magic may be used as an element for evocation, allowing evocation spell effects that encourage wildness, birth, growth, renewal, and warmth. This includes the ability to produce effects along the lines of biomancy with less of a requirement for biological expertise in the spellcaster—the powers of Summer already understand biology pretty well and will do the heavy lifting for the caster—but with an evocation spell’s methods and speed. Summer evocations always include warmth and life in some way: summer flames burn hotter, summer earth carries the warmth of just-baked clay, summer spirit warms the heart, and summer spells in general cause nearby flowers to bloom and the ambient temperature to rise. '''Unseelie Magic –3 Description: '''Drawing on the power of the Winter Court, you’re able to cast spells that fit its essential nature: wildness, death, decay, slumber, ice. These magics are under the sway and watch of the Queens of Winter (Lady, Queen, and Mother), and inevitably making use of them will catch their notice. While some might think the Winter Court is all frozen cruelty, they should remember that without their balance to Summer, the world of man would end, choked off by unbridled nature. '''Notes: '''The cost is –3 refresh unless you already practice another kind of true magic (e.g., Evocation, or Thaumaturgy), in which case the cost is reduced by 1 for each ability you already possess. '''Skills Affected: 'Discipline,' Conviction. Effects: Winter Spellcasting. '''You are able to cast spells of a deep and true nature, drawing upon the magics of the Winter Court. Due to the faerie nature of this power source, it is less flexible in some areas than mortal spellcasting and is therefore subject to the limitations described in its entry under “Sponsored Magic” in Spellcasting. Winter magic is particularly effective against faeries of the Summer Court; downgrade the effectiveness of any Toughness ability the target has by one step (Mythic Toughness becomes Supernatural, Supernatural becomes Inhuman, Inhuman goes away) when using this magic against a Summer Court enemy. In addition, Winter magic may be used as an element for evocation, allowing evocation spell effects that encourage wildness, decay, slumber, death, and cold. This includes the ability to produce effects along the lines of entropomancy, but with an evocation spell’s methods and speed. Winter evocations always include cold in some way: winter ice is of the bitterest cold, winter winds bring the chill of a blizzard, winter flames shed light but not heat, and winter spells in general cause plants to wither and breath to mist. '''Goblin Magic -3 Description: 'Drawing on the power of the Goblins, you’re able to cast spells that fit its essential nature: wildness, growth, alertness and death. These magics are under the sway and watch of the Erlking, the King of Goblins,(and possibly other Goblin Nobles) and inevitably making use of them will catch those individuals’ notice. '''Notes: '''The cost is –3 refresh unless you already practice another kind of true magic (e.g., Evocation, or Thaumaturgy), in which case the cost is reduced by 1 for each ability you already possess. '''Skills Affected: Discipline, Conviction. ' '''Effects: '''Goblin Spellcasting. '''You are able to cast spells of a deep and true nature, drawing upon the magics of the Goblins. Due to the faerie nature of this power source, it is less flexible in some areas than mortal spellcasting and is therefore subject to the limitations described in its entry under “Sponsored Magic” in Spellcasting. Goblin magic is particularly effective against faeries (with the exception of the Sidhe) of the Summer Court and the Winter Court; downgrade the effectiveness of any Toughness ability the target has by one step (Mythic Toughness becomes Supernatural, Supernatural becomes Inhuman, Inhuman goes away) when using this magic against a non-Sidhe Faerie enemy. In addition, Goblin magic may be used as an element for evocation, allowing evocation spell effects that encourage wildness, growth, alertness, and death. This includes the ability to produce effects along the lines of biomancy, with less of a requirement for biological expertise in the spellcaster—the powers of the goblins already understand biology pretty well and will do the heavy lifting for the caster—but with an evocation spell’s methods and speed. Goblin evocations always include a feral aspect in some way: goblin spirit encourages the primal aspects , goblin winds carry the scents of prey, goblin flames burn without restraint, and goblin spells in general cause bring a sense of unease and a need to hunt. Category:Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers